


【深呼晰】颈间痣01-05

by baixuepiao6



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuepiao6/pseuds/baixuepiao6





	【深呼晰】颈间痣01-05

微醺宇刚王X鸵鸟深

01  
周深的脖子上有颗痣。  
痣这种东西，不疼不痒，如果不是长在脸上显眼的地方，也没什么存在感，所以周深几乎从没管过这颗痣。  
直到被王晰抵在墙上的这一天。

他们刚从聚餐的饭桌上下来不久，王晰的呼吸里还带着酒气，于是这一切便可以解释得通。  
“晰哥你醉了。”  
他把目光转去了另一边，以逃避那双眼睛里过于复杂的情绪。  
王晰按着他的肩膀，低头凑得更近：“你明知道我没喝多少，周深。”  
他浑身战栗。  
王晰从来没有用这种语气叫过他的名字。  
然后那个人压了下来。  
周深死死地咬住了这声短促的尖叫。湿润柔软的触感落在他颈间。  
王晰在舔他脖子上的那颗痣。

周深的脖子上有颗痣。  
就在喉结的旁边，是白皙的天鹅颈项上醒目的一点墨，引他往更深的地方看过去。  
更深的，这具身体，这个人。

周深抓住了他的胳膊，只是抓住，没有推拒，没有抵抗，只有颤抖。唇舌下的皮肤薄而紧绷，血液汩汩流过，能感受到脉搏急速的跳动。  
于是他推着他向前，脚步交错挪动，直到撞到床铺的边沿，再一起倒下。

周深陷进被褥堆里。王晰压在他身上，按着他亲吻他耳后的一小块肌肤，呼吸声近得可怕。纽扣被一颗颗解开，先是外套，后是衬衣。那双好看的手摸进布料下面，粗糙的，滚烫的，摩挲过每一寸皮肤。  
王晰用手臂环住他的身体，想要抱他起来，脱掉这些累赘的衣物。他这个晚上唯一一次摇了头。于是他被放下来，并且获得了一个长吻。  
酒气已经很淡了，这个吻几乎是甜的，他却觉得心发苦。王晰温柔地含吮他，邀他共舞，同他纠缠，仿佛先前将人逼到墙边都不肯停下的人不是他一样。  
皮带扣清脆地一响，被从腰间抽出，跌在地毯上。金属撞在织物上，声音沉闷，却也惊人。  
拉链的声音极清晰，激得他一个哆嗦。  
然后下身所有的衣物都被扯掉了。他立刻蜷起双腿，却被另一条腿更快地卡住了。王晰的右膝硬生生挤进他双腿之间，阻止他将双腿合拢。西裤的布料还是冰凉的，布料下的肢体却温热。赤裸的肌肤和挺括的布料互相摩擦，成功地激出了他今晚的第一声呜咽。  
他已经很硬了，在往下滴水。亲吻他的人用膝盖顶弄着他的东西，于是那些布料也被打湿。它被抵在衬衣、西裤和男人紧束的皮带中间，被紧密的拥抱和绵长的亲吻激得越发硬胀，又因为得不到爱抚而痛苦流泪。  
一个吻结束了。王晰短暂地离开了两分钟。周深闭着眼睛，以免泄露更多的情绪。什么盖子被打开的声音，然后温暖的体温重新降临，是光滑的肌肤相触。  
一个新的吻，比原先的要用力一些，但到底还是缠绵的，氧气被席卷一空，令人心悸而眩晕。然后温凉的手指抵住了他的穴口。  
他绵长婉转的呻吟被封堵在这个吻中。其实不堵也没有什么要紧，他是打定主意一个字都不会出口的，王晰全然多虑了。润滑剂已经被捂得温热了，却仍比肠道要凉一些。他皱着眉想要咬牙忍耐，却发现咬不下去——王晰噙住了他的舌。  
于是断断续续的呜咽就漏出来了，关不住，堵不上。手指动得慢，声音便缓，眉峰紧皱在一起，眼底也是湿润的——只是被紧闭的眼皮遮挡了。手指动得快，声音却没了，周深张着嘴无声地叫喊，双腿控制不住地蹭着身上的人。  
他没有看，却也隐约知道王晰的难耐。近在咫尺的呼吸早乱了节奏，没有了嘴唇的阻挡，那些铅块一样沉的喘息就砸在他耳畔，烫得几乎要煮沸他的神志。他承受不住地撇过头躲避，衣领下的脖颈拉得愈发紧绷而纤长，王晰于是埋首下去。  
“嗯！”周深挺起了腰，又塌下去，扭动的身体近乎挣扎。王晰又在吻他的痣，极轻柔地吻，唇的抚摸，舌的舔舐，牙的轻咬却极克制，磨着齿下的薄皮，也仅仅是磨着，小心翼翼避免留下齿痕——周深极少穿这样高的领子，他不想他因此为难。  
可他的手指却在为难他。它们将他开拓得又软又湿，又酸又胀，极有耐心地在他身下进出，触不到更深的地方，令他不由自主地生出一丝空虚。他用紧握的拳头抵住了自己的牙齿，忍住那些背叛了意志的软弱渴求。  
什么时候他瘫在柔软的床上急速地喘气，眼前水雾昏花，辨不分明。有人抽走了他口中血肉模糊的手指，轻轻舔掉那些血迹。

“王……晰……！”  
他忽然抓紧了他的胳膊，整个人猛地绷起来。王晰揽住了他的腰，更深地抵进他的身体里，进到无可再进，然后停下来，低头吻紧闭的双眼。他停着不动，任由周深在他的手臂上留下深红的指印，甚至血痕，任由这具身体在他身下挣扎，脚底蹬着床单向后逃。他只是不动，扣着他的腰不放，于是所有的挣扎都成了双方面的折磨。他咬住口腔里的一块肉，压抑地喘，溢出短促的呻吟，被温暖的窄道包裹住的性器勃勃地跳动，理智被涌上头顶的快感冲刷得七零八落。而身下人还在挣扎，那甬道便一阵一阵无规律地缩紧，绞得他灵魂都要飞出躯体，嘴里尝到咸腥的血气。  
终于那些挣扎的力道小了下去，周深瘫软在他身下，双腿无力地垂落，只有胸膛仍在剧烈地起伏。他仍是不动，只是咽下了口中的血沫，张嘴吻住了那人。  
唾液在长久的纠缠里泛出了甜，于是血气便被冲淡了。周深的呼吸灼热，身体里烫得惊人。窄径在漫长的等待中适应了他的形状，早已不复最初的紧绷。王晰于是抱着他缓缓地撤出来，再坚定而有力地抵进最深处去。  
酸，胀，热，麻。  
没有疼痛。  
只有一阵一阵越来越强烈的酥麻的快感。  
王晰耗费了大量的时间和近乎无穷的耐心来等他适应。他甚至是过于耐心了，因此等他终于开始动作的时候，周深的内部已经迫不及待地裹缠了上去。那一下结结实实的撞击令他的眼角凝出一滴泪，再被下一记撞击震落下去。  
他怎么能。  
我怎么能。  
怎么可以。  
眼泪止不住地淌下来，然后被轻柔地吻掉。身下的抽插却与轻柔无关。坚定的，有力的，不容拒绝的律动，开拓着他，剖开了他，渴求是那样的赤裸。  
周深庆幸自己留下了几件衣服，尽管此刻已经被压得不成样子。仿佛还有片布裹身，就会让他显得不那么赤裸，就能让这场交合成为偷情一般匆促的媾和。  
不正当的。  
不道德的。  
纯为情欲的。  
然而王晰一再打破着他的幻想。这个人执着地吻着他，喘息那样沉重也吻着他，欲望那样急迫也吻着他，动作中没有任何泄欲的急躁，只有克制了再克制的温柔。他安抚他的不适，又安抚他的焦渴，耐心地耕犁着他体内每一道沟壑，然后在找到他的敏感点后准确地顶上去。  
周深快被那些又狠又准的抽插弄疯了。王晰抬起他的双腿，让他缠住他的腰，然后抱住他加快了速度。  
肉体的碰撞声从未如此清晰而惊人，周深抱住他的肩膀，袖口的带子垂下来，随着撞击的节律一荡一荡，合着压到极低的闷哼，越来越快，越来越快，最后全然抖成了一片。  
他忽然过了电一般抽搐了起来，挺起腰弓出一个紧绷的弧度，亟待爆发的阴茎抵住了他的腰腹。王晰继续深重地顶弄着他，紧扣着他，让他一股一股地射在两人之间，直到他彻底地瘫软下去。  
周深觉得自己失去了几分钟的意识。过于强烈的快感夺去了他的理智，他不知道自己叫出了什么，或者什么也没有叫，只知道当五感重新回到身体里的时候，王晰仍然保持着先前的姿势，紧密地抱着他，在他耳边有些颤抖地喘息，见他恢复过来，啄了他的双唇一口，然后撑起身。  
他一动，周深才发现身体内部楔着的硬物犹然肿胀未消。王晰扣着他的腰缓缓向外退去，高潮之后倦怠的内壁无意识地蠕动着，两人几乎同时发出了呻吟。  
一声缠绵。  
一声渴切。  
王晰停了下来，重重地喘着。周深仍然陷在凌乱的衣物之中，黄色的飘带散落在雪白而赤裸的身体上，随着他的呼吸起伏，似无形的绑缚。  
王晰咬住了自己的舌尖。

周深感到眼睛一阵阵发酸。王晰彻底从他身体里退了出去，躺到他的身边，抱住了他，揉着他疲倦的腰腿。  
“好了……已经结束了……”他亲了亲他的耳朵。  
“晰哥……”周深带着哭腔叫他。  
为什么要让他遇到这个人，为什么要在这种时候遇到这个人？  
为什么……要爱上这个人？  
——又怎么可能，不爱上这个人。  
王晰用手指按住了他的唇：“深深，让我抱一会儿。”

王晰把他整个人揽到怀里，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的颈项，深吸了一口气。  
他仍被情欲烧灼，却清楚周深方自高潮中缓过神来，身体不可能那么快恢复。于是他埋在他颈间，偏头咬住了他的衣领。  
周深屏住了呼吸。  
王晰在他的身边自渎。闻着他，嗅着他，抱着他，咬着他，紧皱的眉和低沉的叹，诉说着急迫的渴求，然而却并不索求。  
甚至都没有更多的触碰。  
王晰只是抱着他，将那些忍耐的滚烫的吐息埋在他的颈侧。  
他无意撩拨，甚至刻意压抑了呻吟。然而这压抑远比放浪更叫人情动。周深的心脏怦怦直跳，不知不觉合上了他喘息的节奏，双腿难耐地蜷起。

王晰射在他腿上的时候深而且重地喘了几口长气，他平复了一会儿，然后放松了肢体，去拥吻他疲倦的情人。周深在触到他唇瓣的瞬间发出了一声细小的呻吟，整个人在他怀里难以遏制颤了一下。王晰于是松开了他的唇，睁开眼睛看着他。  
近在咫尺的眼角是情欲的殷红，那双眼也是湿润的，轻轻相触，额颊都滚烫。  
周深已经半硬了，神情里染上了一丝迷醉，是对他。

王晰从心底里笑出来。  
他赢了。

他抱着他半坐起来，将他身上最后的两件衣物剥下。周深颤了一下，终于不再拒绝。外套落在地上，袖口的黄色飘带却被解了下来。王晰将他的双手拉到头顶，一圈一圈地缠住双腕，将它们绑在了一起。  
然后低下头去，含住了他的性器。  
周深几乎要从床上弹起来，却被他早有预料地按住了。紧缚的双手甚至令他无法做出阻止的动作。王晰将他的右腿架到了肩上，侧过头让那迅速胀大的勃起整根埋进他的口腔里。周深的右脚踩着他的肩背，一次又一次地使力试图挪开腰，却被他死死地按在原地，动弹不得。王晰按着他的左腿，上下摆动着头，让那硬胀的勃起在他的口中抽插操干，然后用手捉住了它，舌尖在冠状沟处一圈一圈地打着转。没有谁抵得过这样直接而强烈的刺激，周深甚至不知道自己究竟坚持了几分钟，就在精口被舔过的瞬间射了出来。  
他发出了一瞬间的尖叫，然后碎成断断续续急促的抽泣，大腿小腿的肌肉抽搐般抖动着，好一会儿才平复下去。王晰没有料到他竟敏感到了这个程度，被突然爆发的精液呛得咳了两声，终于还是全数咽了下去。  
周深已经彻底看不清他在做什么了。他的眼前水汽朦胧，神智早飞到了九重天外，整个人都是飘着的。  
王晰看着他笑起来，低下头想去亲吻他的唇，想了想，还是将这个吻，落在了他的发间。  
“睡吧，深深。”王晰解开了他的束缚，拉过一旁的被子，把他光裸的双臂塞进棉被里去，“我陪着你。”  
床头的灯光于是暗下去，今夜的恋人，陷入他们短暂而又悠长的安眠。

 

02  
周深的手机闹钟响了，王晰眼明手快地将它按掉。  
他已经醒了一会儿。昨晚睡前，他为防万一，还是给自己设了闹钟，不过并没有用上。  
他的睡眠状况不佳已非一两日，又不愿意依赖药物，总是时好时坏，像昨夜那样阖眼就能入眠，还一觉睡到清晨，已经是近期难得的好眠。  
尽管这样，他还是醒得比周深早些。  
此刻王晰又有些感谢自己这毛病，让他得以窥见周深的睡颜。  
其实以前应该也见过的。节目期间，通宵录歌通宵排练次数不少，一群人有时候就在川子的屋里倒头就睡。脑力精力的巨大消耗让所有人都睡得极沉，而他总会是醒得早些的那个。  
彼时周深在他身边，有时隔着一或两个人，有时甚至在他怀里沉睡，他却从未感到半分旖旎。  
是什么时候发生改变的呢？

王晰伸出手，掌心隔着一指的距离抚过沉睡中的面容，指尖从发梢上安静地滑过去，又贪婪地看了一会儿，终于还是小心地撑起身，悄无声息地下了床。  
床垫嘎吱一响，破坏了他所有不愿惊醒沉梦的心意。迷迷糊糊醒来的人“啪”地一声抓住了他的手腕，力道大得惊人。  
王晰抬起头，对上了那双彻底清醒的眼睛。  
“我得走了，”他放软了目光，“你今天有通告，一会儿该来人了。”  
周深眼神复杂地看着他，辨不清表情。王晰于是弯下腰来吻他。终于紧扣住腕子的手慢慢地松开，滑脱，又被另一个人抓回来，拢进手心里。  
王晰亲了亲他的手指：“我走了。”

房门轻轻阖上之后周深瞪了几秒钟天花板，突然狠狠地捶了十几下床。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
烦人！  
怎么就，怎么就栽了呢！  
他翻了个身抓了个枕头过来抱着，下巴支在上头想事情。  
却也实在想不了什么事情——枕头上都是王晰的味道。  
他把枕头丢开，整个人钻进被窝里准备静静。  
静不了——被窝里也都是王晰的味道。  
他心跳加速，脸也泛红。很难不想起昨晚的疯狂，身体的记忆清晰而鲜明，又被对方的气息包裹，欲望蠢蠢欲动。  
毕竟是早晨。

周深拢住自己。  
昨夜的王晰温柔且克制，是珍视的心意和体贴，并没有给他的身体造成太大的负担。  
却也令他此刻越发不足。  
他当然不是故意的，然而周深闭上眼，耳边便是他深重的喘息。  
他硬得发疼。

王晰这个人，如果你不把他和欲望联系起来，他的行止便坦荡无疑，是最自然不过的亲密，全然不会有半分惹人遐想的空间。  
可一旦他和欲望产生了联系，他几乎就能是欲望本身。  
他的喘，他的叹，他的吻，他手掌的抚摸，他圆润的唇，他鲜明的喉结，他眼角的纹路，他眉峰的弧度。  
他的笑，他的忍耐，他的低沉的絮语。

妈的，周深喘着气在心里骂，这个人，这个人在床上甚至连一句话都没同他讲过！  
他握着自己加快了速度，左手抠着床垫的边沿，汗涔涔地绷直了腿，脑海里全是那把嗓子叫自己的声音。

深深，深深，深深，深深……

周深。

他弓着腰射出来，足趾不受控制地翘起，鼻端闷住一声哼吟。手指松弛下来，才发现床垫都要被他抠破了。他躺着喘了一会儿，终于把自己从被窝里扒拉出来，光着脚跳下床去，开始捡地上的衣服。  
东一件，西一件，鞋子都不知道踢去了哪儿，内裤和西裤套在一起，画面淫乱极了。  
然而与凌乱的衣物相比，他的身体却干净得惊人。浴室的镜子照不出任何放纵过的痕迹——齿印、吻痕、淤青、指甲印——什么都没有。王晰没有在他身上留下任何会被人窥见的线索，唯一显眼些的指节上的牙印还是他自己咬的。  
甚至连昨晚被含吮舔舐得最久的脖子，都白净得如同新生。  
周深在花洒的水汽里眼圈微红。他无论如何也无法将昨夜单纯地归咎为欲望了。  
没有哪个男人在被欲望冲昏头脑的时候，还能忍得住不在对方的身体上留下印记。他记得他的急迫，记得他眸子里浓到吓人的占有欲，记得那些急切的吻。  
可就在这样的急切之下，那个人居然还能克制，还能谨慎，还能记得不令他为难，周深实在无法想象他是怎样做到的。  
温柔是他，可逼迫他到墙角，不留余地地迫使他正视这段感情的人，也是他。  
那样的逼迫之后，不容回避地同他做到最后，却不肯给一个疯狂疼痛彻底放纵的夜晚，在情欲深渊中仍要死死克制的人，还是他。  
这个人……这个人真的不是故意的吗？这样高明的手段，单刀直入地剖开他，又温柔地将他缝合，甚至连临走都要在他心里埋下一把钩子，时不时扯动心弦，勾出越来越多的不满足。

 

他就是故意的。  
半个月之后，周深几乎是咬牙切齿地确认了这一点。

他不算欲望强烈的那一类人，也谈不上禁欲，只是一直被忙碌的行程占据了时间，又将近乎全部的情感投放到了歌里，所以没怎么顾及这些。  
然而二十五六岁的男孩子，怎么可能对性毫无兴趣。那个癫狂绝妙又令人意犹未尽的夜晚仿佛躁动的春雨，令欲望的草芽破土疯长，无论怎样都除之不去。  
偏偏他们接下来大半个月都无法会面。  
王晰如常同他聊天，工作，琐事，音乐，想念。他们无法时时刻刻拿着手机，因此这些话语便在微信里来来往往。那人打字的速度远不及他，又或者纯是故意，哪怕工作间隙，也会躲在没人的地方，发那些又长又烫的语音过来。周深有时在后台候场，或在休息室等着录影，不小心点开，耳朵都要给他烧到红透，得缓上好一会儿，才不至于叫人看出异样。  
工作时也罢了，好歹有正事要做，心跳一阵，骂上几句，实在不行就拿饮料冰一下耳朵，也就过去了。可到了夜深人静床头枕畔，那把醇酒一样低沉动听的嗓子，经由电流的包裹更添上一分磁性，再贴着耳朵毫无预兆地由一切话题突如其来地转为情话，那瞬间引燃的热意几乎可以煮沸他的理智。  
周深从来没有觉得夜晚这样难熬过。他近段时间自慰的次数赶得上从前半年，并且越来越难以获得满足。

这个人……绝对是……故意的！

周深仰躺在自家床上，大汗淋漓地抬起腰，又跌回去，快速地撸动着下体，却无论如何也到不了顶。  
他难得地在上海的屋子里过夜，独居的环境和回到个人领域的自在令欲望理所当然地蔓延躁动。  
却找不到宣泄的出口。  
魔盒一旦开启就无法再度闭合。经历了另一个人给予的销魂体验之后，一个人做不过是抱薪救火，不止救不得命，反让渴欲更甚。  
周深在床上翻覆，侧过一边，又焦躁地翻向另一边，闭上眼想着那个人，想着他的抚触，他的声音和吻，想着他紧密地嵌进他身体里，那些火热的有力的抽送，湿润的前液满溢出来，打湿了他的手掌。  
他着了魔一样摸进了下方的穴口。

周深在那一瞬间明白了两件事——男人上了头真的什么都干得出来。  
以及，底线就是用来突破的。  
他根本顾不上疼——疼痛在此刻也是好的——急切而焦躁地操干着自己。这是全新的体会，他咬着被角闷哼，后穴被撑开的胀痛令他一阵又一阵地眩晕。  
不够，不够，不够不够不够。  
他摸到了那个令人疯狂的位置，硬胀的阴茎哆嗦着，腰也跟着哆嗦，刺激极为强烈。  
但总是差一点什么。  
被吊在高潮之前的那个阶段实在让他难受疯了，喘息极粗极重，手也酸得发抖，大腿的肌肉绷得紧紧的。  
汗水从鼻尖滚下来，把床单都打湿。  
空气里满是痛苦的呻吟。  
他终于还是伸出左手，摸了几下，捞到了床头的手机。

 

王晰在闹哄哄的觥筹交错间感受到了手机的震动，笑着向对面随意地晃了晃杯子，喝了一口，然后掏出手机看了一眼。  
“哎，我接个电话去，都别走啊咱一会儿接着喝。”  
他加快脚步出了包厢，等不及走到僻静的角落，就接起了电话，尽量压低了声音。  
“深深？”  
没有人应答。电话那头似乎有些动静，又似乎没有，饭店的喧闹声不小，包厢里又在起哄灌酒，他听不分明。  
“深深……深深？怎么了？我这儿听不清你等……”  
王晰猛地刹住了脚步。

周深松开手，手机滑落在枕边。他整个人都松弛了下来，肢体无意识地抽搐，鼻端送出又长又缓的喘息。  
王晰开口的瞬间他就射了，无意识地发出了甜腻的呜咽，全然不知道自己听起来像是被蜜糖浸透了的樱桃，勾人之极。  
王晰的眼神深邃得可怕，握着手机的力道几乎能把这脆弱的电子产品捏碎。  
他看不见周深做了什么，此刻也不必问，人迹稀少的走廊末端安安静静，连呼吸声都收得清清楚楚。  
周深在想着他，周深在听着他。  
周深因他的一声呼唤而高潮。

 

03  
电话早已经挂断了，王晰此刻却一点也不想回到方才那个尚算愉快的饭局上去。  
如果不是还保有最后的一线理智，他此刻应该已经在定机票了。  
他握着手机抿紧了唇，胸腔剧烈地鼓动着，鼻翼翕张，强抑下呼之欲出的深喘，眼睛死死地盯着虚空中的某个地方。  
阿云嘎出来找他的时候被他的状态吓了一跳。他犹豫了片刻，还是走了过去。  
“晰哥。”  
王晰锐利地一抬眼。饶是阿云嘎已经有了心理准备，还是被这一眼烫到后退了半步，稳了稳心神，才尽量平常地开腔：“晰哥，你要有事，要么就早点散吧，也喝得差不多了。”  
王晰抬手揉了揉眉头，总算压住了一点，开口嗓子都是哑的：“没事，我去洗个脸。”  
今天是他组的局，多少请了一些投资方和业界的朋友，性质介于商务宴请和哥们聚会之间，虽然气氛看着热闹随意，却也不能真随意了，各方面招待的功夫总要下足，客人要求早走就罢了，哪有他个东道开口说早散的。  
此刻夜色正好，里头喝得也高兴，正是续第二摊的好时候，他若在这种时候扫兴，也未免太不会做人了。

他泼了自己一脸冷水，多少浇灭了一些欲焰，再收拾好精神回去应付场面。第二摊续的是个夜场，陪唱陪酒的女孩子男孩子来来去去，喧嚣浮躁的气氛实在无助于他收敛心神。他一晚上眼里都带着火，好几次说着话都走神，好在这晚本就没什么正事，阿云嘎也帮他圆着，又玩得热闹，倒是也没人看出不对来。  
终于散场的时候已经过了半夜了。王晰在凌晨的冷风里站了一会儿，手摸进兜里掏了根烟。  
阿云嘎向着最后一车人挥手，笑着重复第无数遍的叮咛，直到车已开远，才松了那股劲儿，垂下嘴角慢慢地踱回来，抬头看见王晰站在台阶上，嘴里叼着根没点的烟，眼神又不知道飘去了哪里。  
“嘭”地一声轻响，火光小小地一亮，王晰抬起眉毛，看了他一眼，还是微微倾身，让嘴里的烟头凑到了阿云嘎拢住的打火机上头。  
火光明灭，一缕烟雾从阿云嘎额前的头发上绕了过去，湮灭在夜色里。王晰把烟摘了下来：“你身上还带着这个？”  
阿云嘎笑笑：“我又不抽，我带着它干什么？刚才在桌子上捡的，我估摸着你得来一支。”  
王晰哼了一声，又抽了两口，把剩下大半支烟踩到脚底摁灭了。他确实需要尼古丁安抚焦躁的情绪，然而毕竟不能过量。  
阿云嘎把玩那粉红色塑料的廉价打火机，一圈一圈地在手里转着：“怎么着？换个地方？还是……去我那？”  
王晰笑了：“有这么明显？”  
阿云嘎嘶了一声：“我的哥，你自己去照照镜子吧，你都跟要吃人了差不多。”  
王晰于是低低地笑出了声，笑着笑着又叹了口气。阿云嘎一脸完蛋地看着他，也知道这是拒绝了，便体贴地没有多说什么，拍了拍他的胳膊，转身走向停车场，顺手把那打火机扔进了垃圾箱里。

王晰日后回忆起来，大约便是此刻真正认识到自己栽了个彻底。他和阿云嘎未曾谈及情爱，火辣滚烫可堪回味的夜晚却是不少的，然而对方恰到好处的邀约之下，他满脑子想的全是另一具洁白赤裸的身体。  
欲望从不撒谎。  
他摸出手机，时间已经太晚，周深应该早就睡熟了。他的小百灵几个小时后又要飞往另一个城市，他决不允许自己打扰他的安眠。  
只是他的漫长的无眠的夜，又该叫谁来赔呢？

 

还有三天。  
还有三天。  
他们在机场，在后台，在录音室，在紧赶慢赶的行程中，在无眠的深夜里默默地倒数着见面的日子。  
周深表现得如同没打过那个电话，王晰便也默契地不提，只是每次通话的末尾都会有一段越来越长的安静，电流里呼吸声相互交缠，直到不得不挂的时候，才恋恋不舍地断掉通讯。  
他的生日热热闹闹地过去，生日会却进入了最紧张的排练阶段，事情千头万绪，多半是他不熟悉的。他其实多少有些忐忑，情绪却一天天地高涨，因为这一天来得越快，就意味着离见面的日子越近。

然而即便是这样的盼着，等周深真的到北京的那天，王晰又抽不开身了。他忙得焦头烂额，周深也另有工作要安排，什么把车洗香香去接人都不存在的，他甚至是直到彩排当天，在livehouse把自己的歌都过了一遍，才终于见到了人。  
他当时还站在台中央没下来，舞台的灯亮得晃眼，他抬起手来遮了遮，就看到一个一身黑还戴着鸭舌帽的小个子从侧门进来了。  
走得比他的助理还快些。  
王晰笑了起来，直接矮下身，坐在台边一撑胳膊跳了下去，迎面把人接在了怀里。  
“晰哥~”  
“哎，深深……可想死我了！”  
众目睽睽之下，他干脆将他抱起来转了几个圈，直到周深捶着他的肩膀威胁要打人了，才把人放下，一群人集体笑作一团，总算把满溢而出的渴念遮掩过去。

排练结束已近深夜，王晰亲自将人送回了酒店。其实也谈不上送，他请的嘉宾他安排的接待，酒店就在场地附近不远。而且为了排练方便，他自己这些天就住在同一间酒店的隔壁房。  
他将人按在房间的门背后亲吻，直到双方都喘不过气来也不肯松开。周深抓着他的手肘，将那些布料抓出深深的褶痕，将他整个人都拉下来，贴在他身上。  
他们一滴一滴地往下滴着汗，腿相错，腰相抵，唇舌相互纠缠，手掌胡乱地在对方身上摸索。  
是谁先解开谁的扣子根本无法分清，他们甚至连脱去衣物的这一点时间都不愿意等，胡乱拉下了对方的裤子便迫不及待地抵在一起。  
周深“呜”了一声弓起腰，就被腰后的手掌按了回去。他的T恤已经被撩了上去，因此那只手掌就直接贴在了他敏感的皮肤上，粗糙的指腹磨着他的腰窝，令他几度扭身欲躲，又被重重地按回原处。他的挣扎让彼此的喘息又深重了几分，王晰忍不住地顶了他一下，便一发不可收拾。  
周深的裤子只掉到膝盖，皮带还颤颤巍巍地挂在上面，此刻被撞得叮咣叮咣地乱响。他的腿被裤子捆住了，根本张不开，王晰往他腿根的缝隙里挤，他又硬着，顶在他的小腹上，其实谁都不好受，却没有人想停。  
王晰的手掌移下去，包住了他的臀，半搂半抱地把他拎得高了一点。周深靠着房门努力地踮起脚尖，却还是有一种要悬空的错觉。  
这很难，真的很难，王晰硬挺的阴茎从他的睾丸下面挤进他并拢的双腿中去，只进得去一个头，却一下一下地蹭着他的会阴，蹭过他的勃起，令他腿脚酸软，站立都成了问题。  
不知什么时候他搂着他的脖子求饶，声音里都带着哭腔，王晰抱着他极重地喘，终于找回一点理智，才发现周深的臀上已经被他捏出了一片青紫。  
王晰的嘴唇有些抖：“抱歉……我……”  
周深埋在他颈侧摇头，然后勾着他的脖子含着泪吻他。  
接着他被转了过去，单手撑住了房门。王晰从身后搂住了他，吻着他的后颈，一只手摸上他的胸口。周深渐渐逸出享受的低吟，扭着身子将另一边乳首向他手里送，又急切地向后摸到他另一只手，抓住了就按在自己身下。  
他揉着他，弄着他，听他那些细碎的美妙的动静，硬邦邦的一根只想捅穿他的身体，把他从深夜一直艹到黎明。  
可他却不能。  
明天的忙碌可想而知，周深明显缺乏承受的经验，而且距他们第一次交合，已经过了太久，真要顺着他的心意做下去，绝不可能一两次就收场，这对他的身体显然是过重的负担。  
他把头埋在他发间，深吸了一口气，然后凑到他耳边：“深深，站好，腿并拢。”

周深根本就站不好。  
王晰在这种时候忽然凑到耳边说话，十个人里面十个都要腿软，他也不可能例外。他根本就没听见他说了什么，只感觉到火热的阴茎从他的臀缝间挤了进来。  
他哆嗦了一下，仅剩的一点智商估算起挨上这一下他大约要在床上躺多久，其余的意识全都被粗暴的贯穿所占据。  
他硬得更厉害了，前端在王晰的掌心里吐着水，甚至扶着门主动塌下了腰。  
王晰的脑子里“嗡”了一下，差点真的不管不顾地硬捅进去。他咬着牙把人捞起来，骂又舍不得骂，手上拧了他的乳尖一下，换来一声极动听的尖叫。  
“别乱动！”他恶狠狠地警告，紧紧地搂着他缓了好一会儿，才重新将人按在了房门上。  
周深的双腿笔直，然而瘦，只在大腿根子上有一点肉，即使努力并拢，提供的抚慰也极有限，但对王晰来说已经够了。  
其实怎样都是够的。  
假如周深肯在半夜打个电话给他，喘上几声，叫他几声，王晰自问也坚持不了几分钟，何况此刻活色生香地抱在怀里。  
但又是怎样都不够的。  
一次、两次、三次，一天、两天、三天。  
年年岁岁，长长久久。

王晰伏在周深身后一下一下地顶他，不知是谁的前液淌下来，弄得他的腿根一片湿滑，实在受不了什么力，并不能让王晰感受到多少快感。然而周深在他手下在他怀里小声地叫，小声地呜咽，又实在令他鼻息粗重，心头火烫。  
他的衣物比周深还整齐些，牛仔裤只脱了一点，背后看去仅仅露着腰线，前头也只是扯脱到不碍事的程度，在周深腿根处抽插的时候，金属的裤链甚至还一次又一次地拍击在赤裸的皮肤上。周深被那些冰冷的触感激得直哆嗦，不由自主地升起一丝耻意，仿佛衣衫凌乱地被衣冠楚楚的人操干。这羞耻令他的身体越发敏感，王晰又在他耳边喘，喘得他半边身子滚烫。会阴和双丸被火辣辣地蹭弄，前端又被他按同样的节奏套弄，周深很快便连门都扶不住，高潮的时候整个人都软在了王晰怀里。  
王晰此刻却也顾不上他，只是并拢了他的腿狠命地抽插着，脑海里满是他方才那声婉转的断续的悠长呻吟。腿根处少见天日的细嫩皮肤被彻底蹭红了，周深终于觉出难受来，哑着嗓子叫痛，却见王晰停了一瞬，鼻息粗重地喘，接着越发干得狠了。  
周深还是经验太少，全不知此时此刻从他的嗓子里叫出来的痛呼声，不啻于强效的春药，起的只能是反作用。王晰几乎干红了眼，才终于在几十下后射在他通红的腿间，抱着他一声又一声地喘，直到呼吸平复。

 

04  
周深扭过头去吻他，姿势不太方便，只是轻轻地啄了几口，不似吻，倒像撒娇。王晰松开紧扣着他的手，让他得以回转身，彻底扑进他怀里。  
他腿还软着，没办法长时间地踮脚，于是拽着他的肩膀将他拉下来，再仰起脖子凑上去。  
王晰的气还没喘匀，揽着他的后颈有一下没一下地亲他，另一只手无意识地在他光裸的腰背上游移，又伸到腿间去。  
周深咬着他的舌头“嘶”了一声，王晰将他推开一点，低头去看那片红肿：“疼不？”  
周深简直一万个不想理他，白眼都快要翻上了天。王晰笑出了声，也知道自己明知故问，抵着他的额头蹭了蹭，蹲下去将人抱了起来。  
走去浴室不过两步路，松脱的裤管还是被颠得往下掉，牵扯不清地挂在脚踝上。这画面有些过于羞人了，周深的眼珠子转了转，咬着嘴唇干脆把裤子蹬了。  
他一用力，王晰整个人都被他带得一晃，站稳之后还来不及说话，就被人搂着脖子吻住了。  
这一吻极长久，直到王晰跌跌撞撞地抱着他放进浴缸里也没有分开。周深抓着他的领子不放，几乎要将他也拉进浴缸里来，王晰粗重地喘着，终于还是撑着浴缸边沿直起了腰。  
“晰哥……”  
“不行。”他说。  
周深瞪着他，眼底写着直白的渴望，他几乎要被那双灼烧一样的眼睛吸进去了，半秒钟都移不开目光。  
“不行，”他艰难地重复，“你明天还要上台。”  
浴缸里的人不服气地小声嘟囔：“说得好像你不用一样。”  
“是，我明天还要上台。”王晰换了个可怜兮兮语气，“而且要在台上站两个多小时，从头到尾的，唱歌的时间连一半都没有，全是没听过的互动环节，老惨了……”  
“停停停，”周深目瞪口呆，“这怎么还卖上惨了？再说哪儿从头到尾了这不还有我的吗？”  
“对呀，”王晰笑眯眯地看着他，放柔了声音，“所以你能来，我特别特别高兴。”  
“哎……你、你……”周深受不了地转开了视线，耳朵都红了，“你怎么这样！”  
周深觉得王晰此人实在过分极了。男人的嘴骗人的鬼，床上的话尤其不可信，这个人却偏要在情潮未退的时候说这些柔软而真诚的话，让他的心往另外一个方向蹦蹦地跳过去。  
然后就不好意思再拐回寻欢作乐上来。

想明白这点的时候他已经被人洗好擦干塞进了被窝，王晰坐下来，抓着他的手，吻了吻他的额头，和他道晚安，然后起身准备离开，想了想，又弯下腰给他掖了被角，叮嘱他晚上早睡，不要着凉。  
他说一句，周深应一句，到最后说无可说了，双脚仍没有挪出去半寸。  
搜肠刮肚的沉默之中，周深终于“扑哧”一声笑了出来，抓着被沿冲他眨眼睛：“晰哥你想和我睡，直接说就行啦，不用那么迂回的，来来来。”  
他说着掀开了被子，把空着的半边床铺拍得啪啪响。  
这动作实在令人眼熟，周深一转眼想起了好几个沙雕表情包，自己把自己逗得乐不可支。  
王晰哭笑不得地看着他在床上打滚，不明白他是怎么在几秒钟内从缠绵不舍秒切到哈哈哈哈的，最后也跟着笑起来，那些朦胧的难言的阴郁的气氛于是彻底散尽。  
他终于可以挪得动脚步，于是低下头去抱他，讨了今晚最后一个吻。  
“我可不敢留下来，”松手的时候他意味深长地在他耳边低语，“……我会睡不着的。”

妈的。  
房门关上之后周深捂着滚烫的耳朵尖倒在了枕头上。  
到底是谁要睡不着了啊！！！

 

05  
鉴于此人不让睡，又不让人睡觉的恶劣行径，周深一度认为所谓在台上站两个小时很惨云云是王晰故意夸张。这哥什么大场面没见过？几千几万人的场子唱过，国家领导人面前也唱过，会怕这么个粉丝见面会？  
及至到了台边侯场，疑惑地摸了摸手心，发现刚才王晰手上的一点汗湿凉意通过纠缠的十指沾到了自己手上，周深才信了他是真的紧张。

哎呀。

他眨了眨眼睛，看着台上那个连站姿都僵硬了的人。

有点可爱。  
怎么办。

有句老话说得好啊，你要觉得一个人帅或者漂亮或者温柔或者有魅力，你多半还有救；一旦你开始觉得他可爱了，那你基本上也就完蛋了。

王晰确实不太擅长应付这种场面。他收获过很多喜爱，来自前辈后辈的，来自长者亦或是追随者的，当然还有粉丝的。他和他的听众们往往隔着一点距离，有时候是舞台，有时候是屏幕，有时候是CD和音响，有时候甚至是万里波涛。  
这点距离令他从容自如。演唱的时候他能掌控一切，其他时候则未必。他从来没有这样几乎毫无距离地直面过如此浓烈而纯粹的喜爱，不仅是对他的歌，还对他这个人。整座livehouse里充斥的期待满得可以溢出来，年轻的女孩子们——还有一些男孩子——狂热而易激动，他的出现足够点燃成百上千吨的火药。  
这份心意是应当珍重的，也正是这珍重，令他小心翼翼，令他有一点手足无措。

周深托着腮帮子看着这个表面淡定迟缓，实际上手脚都不知道该怎么放的男人，心忽然就变得很软很软。  
大凡男人总是会有些英雄情结，骨子里的保护欲不知什么时候就会发作，在心爱的人面前更是如此。因此当王晰抬手唤他上台，并且在见到他时明显地松了一口气的时候，周深几乎是本能地把他护在了身后。

很难讲他们两人有没有意识到这角色的对调，反正王晰觉得今晚的周深比平时还要可爱百倍。他把人摁倒在床上的时候这点情绪还没有过去，因此今夜的情事格外缠绵而温柔。  
——起码一开始他是这么打算的。  
但是周深显然对此有诸多不同意见。他唱得有些兴奋了，心跳快得超出平常，接吻的力道都比平时大得多，仿佛王晰是什么甜美的糕点，他迫不及待地想吞进肚子里的那种。  
这个缠绵的吻很快就变了味道。  
被动承受的周深令人兽欲频生，主动撩拨的周深令人心如猫抓，可眼下这个，表现出强烈侵略意味的周深，却足可令人丧失理智。  
情欲从来不是单方面的事情。计划中循序渐进的温柔情事彻底搅进了一团混乱之中。

整根埋进去的时候周深一口咬住了他的肩膀，王晰却几乎没有意识到——他太紧了。欲火点燃得太快，开拓还很不充分，亲吻近乎撕咬，甚至连衣物都来不及褪尽。  
王晰埋首在他耳边粗重地喘，太阳穴突突地跳，热情紧致的甬道夹得他灵魂出窍。他攥着周深颈后的衣领把他摁在怀里，指节用力到泛白，把那片洁白平整的布料捏成一团干菜。而周深咬着他，腰肢向上挺起，屈起的双膝紧紧夹在他腰侧。  
不疼是不可能的。连他都被箍得眼冒金星，身下人只怕和被劈成两半没什么分别了。可这一团乱七八糟的忍耐痛苦低吟粗喘和几乎要掀掉天灵盖的强烈快感里，反而是彻底接纳他的那个人，率先动了动腰。  
“唔……”  
“别动！”王晰一把扣住他不安分的腰肢，语气沉得吓人，“你不要命了？！”  
“嗯……”周深借着他的力道，多少放软了一点身体，松开牙齿抬起头去亲他下垂的嘴角。  
“不要命……”他断断续续地喘着，“要你。”

艹。

王晰清醒过来的时候周深已经被他操进了枕头中间，只差一点就要撞到床头的墙壁。他喘着粗气把人捞回来，抓住他的双腿折到极限，红着眼睛凶狠地干他。  
周深一句都叫不出来。他不确定自己有没有昏过去几次，然后再被拆肉裂骨一样的疼痛弄醒。王晰操得太凶，内里每一寸都被狠狠碾过，紧张地包裹上去，再被一次一次操开操软。  
快感来得远比他想象的快，也可能是时间已模糊，他无意识地攀着他的胳膊，伴随着撞击，嗓子眼里一点一点地漏出声音。  
破碎的，断续的，不成调的，小兽哀鸣一样的低哑，渐渐接续，渐渐舒缓，渐渐连成曲调，到后来甜得如同新鲜的蜜糖。  
王晰的鼻息就没有正常过哪怕一分钟，当第一声甜腻的呻吟出口的时候，他屏着呼吸停了半秒，然后俯下身去咬住了他的嘴唇。  
周深悲鸣着伸直了终于被放过的腿——大腿的筋已经在抽搐了，小腿也麻得要命，眼前一片雪花似的白点在晃，呼吸本就短促，还被人堵着嘴唇，从大脑到胸腔，没有一个地方不缺氧。他自己都不知道自己叫成了什么样，只知道王晰干得他狠，亲得他更狠，唇舌都要叫他吞吃下去。强烈的眩晕令身下的快感痛感一概模糊，双腿无意识地缠上去，身体一点一点摆成最易被侵犯的样子。  
角度对的时候，每一次抽插都会带起连片的火星，酸麻的肢体尚未恢复，酥麻已经占据了整个下半身，那些漏出来的呻吟绵得像网，牵扯勾连，转出十七八个缠绵的音调，纠缠在他们两人身上。  
王晰整个笼罩住他，直接而深刻地撞着他的敏感点，沉重的鼻音抵着他的鼻梁传递过去。嘴唇被松开了，于是他们抵在一处又急又重地哼喘，高高低低的声音错落，暧昧又动听，搅得两个人都头脑发昏。  
血色渗出来，汗水漫出来，聚拢成一滴，随着身体晃动，越晃越沉，越晃越重，终于啪地一声砸在了雪白的床单上，洇出粉色的花纹。

高潮时候周深的腰整个凌空挺起，细长的双腿绞紧了嵌在身体里的人，热情的甬道无可遏制地抽搐着裹紧。王晰只差被他把魂都绞了去，按着他重重地抽插了几下，抵在深处彻底释放出来。

 

这根本不是他计划里的进度。  
他们的亲密只得两三次，还远没有到可以肆意妄为的时候。除去第一次为了逼他面对刻意不戴套之外，王晰压根就没打算过内射——他要长长久久地把人留在身边，当然要用出全部的温柔和体贴，怎能急躁到这个地步？  
然而事情不受他控制。  
根本就没有控制的余地，他没把周深整个活吃了，就已经耗尽了他毕生的自制力。

高潮后仍在微微抽搐的人瘫软在他身边，脸上是情潮渐褪的空茫，血色淡了一点，眼角一抹挥之不去的潮红。王晰凑过去吻了吻那抹红，揽着人慢慢地平复呼吸。  
然后紧闭的双眼睁开了。  
王晰在他睁眼的瞬间就知道要糟，然而他也不可能拒绝这个吻。他试图将这个吻处理成事后的温存和安抚，可是周深的小腿自然地贴上来，膝盖蹭着他的，又挤进他的双腿之间去，贴合得毫无缝隙。  
忽然一意索求的唇舌停顿了一下，呼吸也有些乱。王晰趁机中止了这个越来越不对劲的亲吻，退开一点问：“怎么了？”  
“没……没什么……”  
仍带着事后慵懒的少年面孔泛上一点羞红，周深咬着嘴唇转开了视线。  
王晰追问道：“到底怎么了？哪儿不舒服吗？难受一定要说啊我刚刚……我……唉……”他第一万次地唾弃自己意志不坚，明知道对方缺乏经验还做得这样粗暴，王晰你到底怎么回事！  
他一着急，干脆撑起胳膊打算看看状况，周深连忙扯住他：“晰哥我没事！我……就是……”  
他越说越小声，到最后彻底没了声音。  
“什么？”王晰没听清，忍不住凑过去又问了一次。周深简直不想理他，又怕他真的去看，只好红着耳朵小声地重复了一遍：“……就是……流出来了。”

艹。

把人摁在枕头堆里亲的时候王晰自暴自弃地想克制什么克制，这小妖精大概是他命中克星。  
然而爱操心的长辈人设到底让他拉回了一线理智。他艰难地把自己从周深身上撕下来，喘着粗气按住了对方四处作乱的手：“你明天还要彩排，该睡了。”时间早过了午夜。  
周深对这熟悉的台词翻了个白眼：“要是我不想睡呢？”  
王晰不赞同地皱了皱眉，又放软了语气哄他：“听话。”  
周深鼓着脸颊翻了个身，拿后脑勺对着他。  
他只好靠过去把人搂住，在他耳边慢慢地哄，又低声许诺：“等过了天津……”  
他不说这个也罢了，说完这句，两个人都忍不住畅想了一番，顿时觉得更不好了，平复下来一点儿的呼吸又复急促。周深一忍再忍，终于还是燥得心火上升，干脆转身目光灼灼地盯住了他。  
“晰哥。”  
他撑起一点身体，上半身微微探过去，右手按在他的肩头，与他四目相接，眼神炽热，声音却柔得如同丝缎。  
“晰哥，你明天……没有通告对吧？”  
他的拇指在他漂亮的锁骨上摩挲，整个人身上写满了“蛊惑”两个大字。王晰一时被他的姿态迷住了，下意识地“嗯？”了一声，就见他年轻的情人勾起了嘴角，一把将他按倒在床上，翻身骑上了他的腰。  
周深双手按住他的肩膀，慢慢压低了上半身，直到与他鼻尖相触，又偏开头去，隔着一线空气虚虚地用嘴唇描摹他的唇瓣、下颌、颈项，一路摩挲到耳畔。  
王晰仰着脖子吞咽了一口唾沫，下身硬得发疼。  
灼热的气息触上他的耳垂，周深咬着他的耳朵送过去几个字。  
王晰一怔，接着被他气得笑了：“这有什么区别？！你不还是不好好睡觉吗？”  
周深理直气壮极了：“那你躺我身边又不碰我，我就能好好睡觉了？”

艹。

王晰翻了个身把人压在了身下。  
什么原则什么底线，通通见鬼去吧！


End file.
